Remote control devices which have a feature to captivate keys are well known. Typically they are designed for use in automotive related remote control systems. This includes, but is not limited to automotive remote starters, alarm systems, and garage door openers.
These devices generally fall into two categories. The first having functions including provision for remotely starting the car, locking the doors, setting off a panic alarm, and opening the car's trunk. Representative devices include those offered by Alpine Electronics of America, Inc., 19145 Gramercy Place, Torrance, CA 90501. The second category is remote control garage door openers such as the Micro-Code Transmitter from Stanley Electronics, 22700 Helslip Drive, Novi, MI 48050.
Although versatile, these current products suffer from several deficiencies. These include, a fixed key ring location making it cumbersome for some people to access the most frequently used button, a bulky presence in the person's pocket, exposure of the integral micro-electronics while changing the battery, and a cumbersome to manufacture packaging scheme for sealing the product from moisture in order to protect the microelectronics content of the transmitter.